Conventionally, there has been a structure for guiding air in a vehicle interior to a battery pack to suppress a rise in temperature of the battery pack. In the structure, an intake port for taking in air is provided in the vehicle interior, and the air taken in from the intake port is guided to the battery pack through a duct. The intake port is opened toward the vehicle interior. When a passenger spills a liquid such as a drink in the vehicle interior, the liquid may enter the duct through the intake port.
To address this, there is a configuration in which beads are placed on a movement path of air to prevent any liquid entering through an intake port from reaching a battery pack (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-224798 (FIGS. 2 and 3)